


TeruRamsay ((TeruteruxGordonRamsay yaoi)) - Making Babas ((MPREG

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: IM, Multi, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i was in a discord chat, i created a google doc, and this is the result of iti hate myself





	

Teruteru sexed Gordon’s penis the end gn everyone

And then Gordon got pregnant.  
He had a babby but he had no clue what to name it!!!!  
“Teru pls na,me the bby”

Gordon Ramsey “Lets name it uhhhh foodfcukwl yes PERFECT”  
Teruteru “LETS NAME IT d  
Rude  
Teruteru then gave birth to a kitten named jess  
Jess was a sheep  
Yes  
Jess died in the war after fucking 12 eagle men  
The eagle men gave birth to a meat stick named carl  
Carl was a meat person meat people are people made entirely out of gore and death every word they speak they spurt out flies jiblets and blood they speak in there own language and are infested with inscects.  
Gordon died after eating a hot dog covered in toothpaste  
TERUTERU ATE THE CHILD AND DIED THE END  
Yes he killed it bye felica  
What the fuck  
And os Vick lives on blah blah kms  
Pierre is a pure and innocent son of the church  
Why is the babys name pierre who did that  
Im taking out this entire paragraph on pierre - frosty  
Leave summer love out of this  
WHY  
IT WAS ME, DIO  
[artistic screeching]  
Soo jung was screaming  
Teruteru gave birth to a leg  
It was the hottest leg on earth  
Leg had a robotic dick that was made by the gayest man on earth  
Hatsune Miku also was there she humped teruteru after resurecting him with the dragon balls, SHE SUMMONED SHINRON FOR THE SEX Miku danced with a leak and bashed her mew place with it several times killing instantly  
Also sans undertale was there and his glowing sans undertale dick made by the sans undertale fandom and he was fucking sans undertale as sans undertale and sans undertale watched.  
Sans x sans actually exists im not fucking kidding  
And then mettaton decided to fucc sans bc mettaton is mettaton and mettaton x sans also exists  
Sans is shipped with fucking everyone and this is a shit fandom  
Amami also became a literal lettuce as um… idk uhhh… ouma??? I cant think of any characters rn  
Anyways ouma ate the literal lettuce amami and basically vored the lettuce boy, killing him instantly. Also ouma choked on one of amamis piercings and died as well.  
Ouma fucked amami endlessly in heavin HE SEXED HIS PENIS SO HARD IT EXPLODED AND REGENERATED 

IRUMA WAS FISTING HERSELF WITH HER SPIKY DILDO IN THE MEOW MEOW IT WAS SUCH A BIG THROBBING MEATSTICK DILDO SHE EVENTUALLY BLEW UP AND DIED  
Kiibo was here also. His big robot dick bugled from his virign killing sweater and komaeda saw his dick. He hopped his skinny ass asshole onto the robots nice bugling penis erectus . and kummed!  
Miu orgasmed watching kiibo’s robot dick AND DIED EVEN HARDER

Kaede watched, very confused. Wtf is wrong with everyone  
Naegi was hiding in the bomb shelter where all the pure children hided from everyone else THE DISEASE WAS SPREADING THE WTF DISEASE HE HAD TO RUN  
Amami died again and again and again as he got sexed in his penis  
My OC, ((Ebony dark’ness dementia raven way)) rustled komaeda bc she has dementia in her name and komaeda also died.  
Hinata cried. “DWADDY IS DWEAD WWWAAHAHHHHH!!11!!!  
Hajime is confused as to why hajime 2 is crying so he stabs him in the neck  
Hajime reveals himself to be junko in disguise who then humps a literal pole and then the pole turns out to be izuru kamakura In disguiseKomaedas ghost looks at izuru and says “are you… the shsl sex kamukura kun?”  
Junko says” KAMAKURA KAMAKURA YASS QUEEN”  
Kamakura “ this is so boring “ he rips off his FACE AND SUMMONS HIS PERSONA he then reveals himself to be akira from persona 5 Akira slaps games akira and runs off to STEAL EVERYONES SHIT  
Kiibo kummed on komaedas deady body, and threew off his virgin killing sweater, and grabbed komaeda and slamming it on his hard Cock™. Kiibo thrusts his big 19 inch cock into his… OMG VAGINA!! Kiibo then takes his cumming cock a doodle doo outside komaedas vagina, and goes into his asshole. He licks his inner walls (what the F CYK is this  
-kai) kiibo dies  
Welcome to the fuck house  
In the bombshelter  
Nilda protects the pure children From the outside SIN , takeru hides ayana in his hoodie from the outside SIN, while ayana plots the entire murder of takeru’s harem. Fuyuki aggressively protects chomei. The bombshelter is safe  
Outside of it Barry the bee, Jhonny test and shrek have a threesome Johnny moaned vicously as shrecks giant OGRE MEATSAUSAGE POUNDS INTO HIS MEOW MEOW ((Ikr skitty)). Barry uses his stinger in ways johnny never thought was possible to impale into johnnies nostrels making him orgasm instantly. Johnny then ate barry and died shreck was sad since he was alone but then his buttfuck came to him his buttfuck fucked him so hard he died 12 times after orgasming 999999999999999999 times Johnny died a horrible death that day. Blingbling boy stalked susan test like a creep then pepe our lord and savior arrived from the skies and adopted bling blingboy he loved his bling bling boy very much so he ate it. Blingbling boy licked dat boy his wife’s neck dat boy moaned a very FROGGY moan Sakura oogami fisted herself and then humped asahina they gave birth to a girl they named angie and moved an island.  
Stingy sat on a bench with the onceler and the lorax and dat boi and they all walked a lonely road  
SYLVEON ATE UMBREONS COCK SHE LITERALLY BIT IT OFF UMBREON DIED VERY SLOWLY. Junk monokuma crawls into the room and sings the abnormality monomi tries to end the sin BUt fails and ends up SUCCOMING TO IT SHE THEN FISTS HERSELF WITH HER WAND AND EXPLODES CHIAKI CRIES OVER MONOMI’S DEATH THEN CHIAKI GETS IMPALED BY THE SPEARS OF GUNGNEAR 

 

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Pepa then slaughtered the entire human race and ate porkchs for dinner she replaced them with androids

 

Kai and kai fuck . kai cummed into the mouth of kai. Selfcest at its best! https://discordapp.com/assets/b6f700d4bc253abdb5ad576917b756d8.svg

END OF CHAP 1 HOPE YOU enjOOY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> my one regret is that naruto didnt appear


End file.
